1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disc defect management, and more particularly, to a disc with a temporary defect management area (TDMA) and a disc defect management method and apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disc defect management is the process of rewriting data stored in a user data area of a disc in which a defect exists to a new portion of the disc's data area, thereby compensating for data loss otherwise caused by the defect. In general, disc defect management is performed using a linear replacement method or a slipping replacement method. In the linear replacement method, the user data area in which a defect exists is replaced with a spare data area having no defects. In the slipping replacement method, the user data area with the defect is slipped and the next user data area having no defects is used. Both the linear replacement and slipping replacement methods are, however, applicable only to discs such as a DVD-RAM/RW, on which data can be repeatedly recorded and recording can be performed using a random access method. In other words, the linear replacement and slipping replacement methods are difficult to be applied to write once discs on which recording is allowed only once.
In general, the presence of defects in a disc is detected by recording data on the disc and confirming whether the data has been recorded correctly on the disc. However, once data is recorded on a write once disc, it is impossible to overwrite new data and manage defects therein.
After the development of a CD-R and a DVD-R, a high-density write once disc with a recording capacity of several dozen GBs was introduced. This type of disc can be used as a backup disc since it is not expensive and allows random access that enables fast reading operations. However, disc defect management is not available for write once discs. Therefore, a backup operation may be discontinued when a defective area (i.e., an area where a defect exists) is detected during the backup operation. In general, a backup operation is performed when a system is not frequently used (e.g., at night when a system manager does not operate the system. In this situation, it is more likely that the backup operation will be discontinued because a defective area of a write once disc is detected.